Machine's Secret
by Digitah
Summary: Xyla is the secret of the matrix that no one in or out of the matrix knows of.


Machine's Secret 

This is intended to be a follow up of the film but in no way am I trying to sell this idea so please do not sue me,because like most people around I do not have any money.These ideas belong to the whachowski bros. and warner bros.The only characters which belong to me are Xyla andHackit and maybe characters that will appear later. 

note:the character of Xyla will be reffered to as 'her' before her name is actually revealed. 

She walked along the dead bodies with almost too much comfort.Her programmed feelings were ruthless and sinister though.'Any normal human would have cringed at the sight of dead bodies and ran out like a little coward.'she thought.But srangely she did not.She was enough like a human to feel but was not repulsed by the sight of a dead body. 

"Fuckn' Anderson."she blurted out with a laugh of pride as she placed the disk in her small purse which she always carried around.'These humans are so forgetful.'she thought to herself again.'Forgetful enough to forget a vital piece to succeed in their resistence?'she questioned."Yes."she mumbled out loud.'They obviously are.'she thought as she stared down at her purse which held the ever so important disk which 'Anderson' as she called him left behind unknowingly.She stayed in the wharehouse for a second thinking of the man she wanted to help until she heard a noise no human would have ever heard.She realized who they were and ran the hell out of there as fast as she could trying to not leave a trace of her being there. 

*************** 

It seemed as though she had been knocking forever,but Hackit was definitely taking her sweet time.When the door finally opened she had finally grown impatient. 

"What took you so long?"she asked with frustration in her voice. 

"Get a key,you practically live here."she said with her tired voice.She invited herself in and sat down on the worn out couch of the small apartment."What is it this time Xyla?"she asked yawning. 

"I have something for you."she said with a firm tone. 

"Oh.What could it be?"Hackit walked around to the back of the couch and placed her hands on Xyla's shoulders. 

"Perhaps something interesting for you."Xyla took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. 

"What is it?"Hackit asked. 

Xyla took the disk out of her purse and flashed it in front of Hackit's face."This."She took the cigarette out of her mouth and placed it in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of her."I think it's some sort of program." 

Hackit rolled her eyes and took the disk out of Xyla's hands to observe its profound shinyness."Well of course it's a program,what else could it be?Unless it's some stupid game." 

Xyla took her cigarette."No way.It's something more." 

"How would you know?"Hackit was curious. 

Xyla took a quick glance at Hackit."Judging by where I found it,it has to be something of great importance."Xyla put her cigarette out and took another one out. 

"I'll check it out for you.I know you want me to.That is why you're here isn't it?" 

"I come by almost everyday for various reasons." 

"I know.I'm just teasing."she said with a smile as she walked back to her console in the corner of the room. 

"I'm going to take a shower,change,and then leave."said Xyla as she put her second cigarette out. 

"Go ahead.But I put your stuff in the hallway closet,it was crowding mine.''Hackit placed the disk into her drive. 

*************** 

He felt like a complete idiot.Perhaps if he were normal like everyone else he wouldn't have these thoughts going through his mind.But since he was the one the thoughts would continue to irritate him.He couldn't explain how he just left that disk behind.He knew it wasn't lost.He couldn't just lose it.Or could he?He distinctely remembered putting it securely in his coat pocket.It never left his pocket,or so he thought.He couldn't sleep that was it!His frustrations had bothered him enough,he left his quarters to walk around the main deck asking himself the same question over and over in his mind.Where did the disk go?He never took it out of his coat pocket to begin with so what the hell was going on?There had to be some greater force involved,such as the greater force of an agent.But no!He thought.That explanation seemed right but had no absolute logic.If an agent had known,he or it,as he better thought to call them would have been there when he was there.The thought was driving him crazy.He couldn't think of a logical explanation for the loss of that disk.That's it!He thought.He couldn't take it anymore and began taking his frustration out on the wall.He kicked it so many times that his leg was about to fall off.He also called the attention of Tank and Trinity. 

Tank ran to Neo and held him back from the wall."Calm down Neo,do you want to wake the whole crew?Neo was still kicking even though he was kicking air. 

"Neo stop it."Trinity's voice brought Neo back to earth."What the hell are you doing?"came Trinity's voice again,this time with a scolding tone. 

"Calm down Neo.Take it easy."Tank let go of Neo and let him walk about again to set his mind straight."What was that all about?"asked Tank with his eyes fixed on Neo. 

"Nothing.I was just thinking." 

"Yeah,I wonder what you were thinking about." 

Neo didn't care what anyone thought.That stupid disk!He was obviously concentrating deeply on this subject because when he noticed again Tank was gone and only Trinity remained staring at him. 

"What is it Neo?"she asked with concern in her voice. 

"It's that stupid disk!That's what it is!It's driving me crazy!I couldn't have just lost it,I couldn't have."He was angry and she could tell. 

"Why Neo?Because you're the one?Because you're the one you think you can't lose things?" 

She had a point and that annoyed him."No.I would accept that it's lost if it were lost.'' 

"Oh Neo.Then where is it?You didn't have it." 

"I don't know"He pressed his eyes shut."But I didn't lose it.Someone has it and I'm going to find out who." 

*************** 

Xyla walked out of the room with a new outfit on and her hair was still wet. 

"Xyla."It was Hackit who called her name. 

Xyla walked into the living room where Hackit's console was located."What is it?"she asked. 

"Where did you get this disk from?I've never seen anything like this before." 

"Really?"asked Xyla as she raised one eyebrow."What type of program is it then?"Xyla was anxious for an answer. 

"It's some sort of viral program.But for what is what I'm wondering?" 

"What else are viruses for Hackit?To destroy things." 

"To destroy what though?"Hackit then realized why this program was so special to Xyla."You know something don't you?You knew it was a viral program all along."she said as Xyla slipped her boots on. 

Xyla finished zipping up her boots and stood up straight."No.Not necessarily.All I know is that someone will be looking for it very soon.Which is also why I will be leaving shortly."Xyla walked back into the hall and searched through the closet until she pulled out a bucket of gel.She began to brush her hair which was a difficult task since it was long, black, and curly. 

Hackit walked into the hall."When will you be back?"she asked. 

"I don't know."she answered as she slicked her hair back into a pony tail."Perhaps as soon as tomorrow.If not, don't worry about me,I always come back." 

Hackit believed Xyla.She always did come back even though sometimes she was away for three days at a time without hearing from her. 

"How do I look?"was the next thing Hackit heard which broke her short period of thought.Hackit stared at Xyla begining from her toes.Xyla always wore her black boots which only went up to her shins,and next a small very tight black leather skirt which showed off her figure,next came her blackshirt which was as tight as her skirt which showed off the rest of her body,and finally her red red lipstick was always there and her hair was always pulled back into a pony tail.Truthfully Hackit thought she looked incredible but her sarcastic side got the best of her. 

"Where's your whip?"was all she managed to say. 

"Perfect.Thankyou Hackit."Xyla's tone was excited and eager."Well,I'm off."With that Xyla exited the hallway and took her coat and purse from the couch.She immediately put her oversized coat on,which covered her clothing.'Thank goodness to that.'thought Hackit of what Xyla just did.Although the coat only covered what she was wearing and exactly up to the point where her skirt ended.As Xyla always did,she took a cigarette out and lit it for herself.She smiled at Hackit as she approached the door to leave."I need to ask a favor of you."she said. 

"What?"asked Hackit. 

"Keep the disk for me.I don't want it back just yet."she headed for the door again but turned back."And Hackit." 

"What?" 

"I figured you were in trouble so I payed your rent."with that Xyla left Hackit again for another period of days. 

*************** 

It was clear in her mind that Neo was obsessed with this new theory of his.He wouldn't stop talking about it.As long as there was an excuse for that disk being gone he kept his mind straight.He wasn't the only one to blame though,everyone's high expectations of him made him feel uneasy.He could never make a mistake or be 'normal'.Anyone who came close to him couldn't help but feeling belittled,after all he was the 'one'.Hewas suppose to save the rest of humanity,but everyone seemed so estranged with him making him feel even worse.The morning after his little 'episode' on the main deck Neo walked into the mess hall only to find Trinity sitting there eating some of that cold crap they always ate.She looked at him and then continued eating.He served himself some food and sat across from her. 

"Are you still going in?"she asked. 

"I already told you what I plan to do.I'm going to find that disk no matter what." 

Those last three words scared Trinity's thoughts,"no matter what?"she thought."What's that suppose to mean?You're going to die for a disk?" 

"I'm not going to die."he smirked. 

"And how are you going to find it?"she asked.Trinity stumbled on something that made Neo think for a second. 

"I just will.Don't worry about it."Trinity's little interrogation was begining to annoy him. 

"Neo,"she paused.",you have to stop kicking yourself in the ass about this.Maybe everyone else expects you to be god like,but I don't.I know you well.Give it up Neo,it's not worth it."her eyes were pleading with him. 

"I can't.I didn't lose that disk,I'm going to find it." 

Trinity shook her head."Please Neo."she went around the table to where he was sitting."You don't have to prove anything to anyone.You know that you will always have your powers no matter what happens." 

She might have had a point,but at that moment Neo knew that he wasn't wrong and she was pissing him off with her repeated attemps to console him for all the wrong reasons.He turned to face her."You could think what you want to think.If you don't want to believe me thats fine.You don't have to.I'll go in alone."Neo stood and headed for the door.Trinity grabbed his arm intending to keep the conversation going."Don't touch me."Without knowing what he was doing he pushed her away and stormed out of the mess hall. 

the end for now 


End file.
